


Laugh

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This so-called "midnight mayor" was not quite what the Master expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

"I am the Master and you will obey me.”

The scruffy man with the overbright eyes looked at him oddly for a minute, then started to laugh.

In his face.

The indignity of finding that he was some how rooted to the spot until the Doctor (the one in the ridiculous sweater and carrying the equally ridiculous umbrella) was not equal to the indignity of…of this Swift person laughing uncontrollably at him for the four minutes it took for UNIT and the Doctor to catch up.

As he was led out in chains (for now), he could hear in between Swift’s still continuing laughter the words “thought he could control us?”

The Master decided that he would perhaps avoid London in this time period for awhile.

For reasons that of course did not pertain to Matthew Swift.

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on Tumblr
> 
> the master vs the blue electric angels


End file.
